BFF
by InSaNtySilverSoulLeafKyla88
Summary: Silver and his friend (Not telling) are shopping at the mall! Info on Time Hearts at end of one-shot


Me: Sorry, I wanted to make a one shot, TH has to wait for a bit.

K.C.: What about He- *I slap a hand over K.C.'s mouth*

Me: AGAIN! DON'T SPOIL IT!

Tara&Emillee: Enjoy

I swing my legs back and forth, not knowing what to do.

Sigh, I'm bored.

Maybe I'll ask someone to talk about anime or something. I look down to my sneakers.

"Hey, you alright?"

I snap my head up to meet the comforting golden eyes of a silver hedgehog.

I sigh again, "Silver, can you stop sneaking up on me!" Silver giggles. "Well excuuuse me, princess."

I hope to my feet and snap, "DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!" Silver sweat drops, "Don't turn into my brother, I don't like it." I cross my arms and my right leg.

Silver sighs, "Well, at least I'm not as perverted as Dayan. Besides, I was going to ask you if you would like to go to the mall."

I turn my head slightly, "You know, I don't like clothes shopping,"

Silver laughs a little, "I would be asking Lizzy, Rouge, Amy, or Blaze."

"But why me?"

"Well you are just sitting here doing nothing soooooo, I thought me and would hang out."

I tilt my head to the side, "Ohhh, is the great Silver the Hedgehog asking me out on a date?" Silver jumps two feet in the air.

"N-N-NO WAY! WOULD I ASK YOU OUT!?"

"Oh ha-ha, it was just a joke." I swish my (tiny) tail. Why me? We know each other for four years and is trying to date me? Please… PLEASE…MAKE HIM GO AWAY!

Silver turns and starts walking away. My mind goes blank and I can't control my legs, I find myself grabbing Silver's hand."W-wait!" Silver turns around.

"What?" I'm paralyzed by that look, the look of wonder. I let go of his gloved hand and blush.

I try to hide my blush behind my bangs, problem is, my bangs frame my face and the only thing to cover my blush, sort of, is a little flap of hair.

"Um… Uh… I'll go with you, if it's alright. . ."

Silver smiles his beautiful smile, "Great! Let's go!"

Silver picks me up bridal style, "W-What are doing?" I say, "I have levitating abilities too you know."

Silver looks at me, "I know, I thought this would be faster, plus I don't want you to lose so much energy."

I blush, "But why bridal style?"

"Easier grip, I don't want to drop you."

Silver hops into the air and a blue energy comes out of his hands. We were now high (and I mean REALLY high) in the air. I start panicking.

"Silver! Why this high! You know I HATE heights!" I scream.

Silver just chuckles, "Again, faster." I clutch on Silver's chest fur and shove my face into his chest, feeling myself floating.

"We're here."

I lift my head from Silver's chest and look up. Central Station mall. The biggest mall I've seen (in Mobius so far) but on earth, the biggest mall I've heard of was the Mall of America.

Soleanna is still confusing to me, actually, the whole world is confusing to me and my team.

Silver puts me down and walks to the front doors. I brush my silver-gold paint splattered jeans off and run after Silver.

The doors open automatically and we walk in. I look around, so many shops and stores. Geez, I would hate to get lost here.

I turn my head to the right and stop in my tracks. I look at the sign and freeze.

{Silver's P.O.V}

I stop walking and turn to see the young hedgehog frozen. I roll my eyes, she may be fourteen (like myself) but she reminds me a lot like a ten year old. Like the first time we met…

I shack my head. Don't think that now! I walk over next to the girl and wave my hand in front of her face, "Hello?"

She doesn't move and keeps looking at something, I look up and find a sign that says Anime and Wonders.

Oh dear, she found anime. She loved anime ever since I've met her. Sigh…

"Silver…"

I look at the female hedgehog, "What?" I brace myself.

"Can we go in! Please?!"

I face palm in my mind, oh god, "Ugh, fine…"

She runs in as fast as Sonic. Oh dear, I made a mistake.

I run after her and find her zooming around the store.

You know, I always think is she Sonic in disguise?

She jumps in front of me with a bagful of anime merchandise.

"Look Silver! They had all my favorite anime characters in plushie form!"

I sigh, "Great, you better not make a mess out of them."

She giggles, "Well, are you going to see who I got?" she lifts the bag up and opens it. Hm?

The plushies in the bag look quite familiar. A leafeon, (her favorite pokemon) Death the kid, (Soul eater) Japan and Egypt, (Hetalia) Yami, (Yugioh) Gale the wizard, (Harvest Moon AP) Shadow, (typical) and . . . Huh?

Me?

I pick it up and examine it. She snatches it out of my hands and throws it in the bag. "Hey!"

She blushes and walks out of the store. I stand there for a minute or two and think, why a plushie of me? She doesn't like me, right?

I shack my head and run after her.

We were at the food court eating subway sandwiches, I got a meatball sub while the youngn' has a BL sandwich (BLT without the T)

"This was really fun Silver," I look over to her, "we should do this more often."

I chuckle, "Ya, as long as you don't drag me into anime-related stores.

The young hedgehog frowns, "What's wrong with it?"

"Well, you and Tara watch it a lot and, lets just say the rest of us can be quite annoyed by it sometimes." I smile sheepishly.

"Oh, I understand K.C. and Shadow but you? You like the drawings I made right?"

"Oh I do! It's just-"

"Sonic!"

I get glomped by a random person. Wait, no, Amy. Ugh.

"Oh Sonic! I looked everywhere for you! What took you so long? You were in the bathroom for SOOOO long."

I grind my teeth together. Sonic, where the heck are you? Out of here I guess. Sigh.

"Amy, let me go."

Amy looks up to my face, "Oh sorry Silver! I thought you were Sonic, guess not."

I roll my eyes and froze.

Where did she go? I start panicking, oh no.

"Sonic!"

Amy lunges onto an unexpecting hedgehog, "There you are!" a bag falls to the ground and plushies are dumped out.

"Amy?! Let go!" the fiery blue eyes and sandy muzzle of-

"Oh my. Sorry Kyla."

{Kyla's P.O.V}

Amy?!

Of all times of clocks, why is she here?!

"Amy?! Let go!"

Amy lets go of me and steps back, "Oh my. Sorry Kyla."

I sigh, "What are you doing here?"

"OH! I was on a date with Sonic."

Typical.

"But he said he needed to go to the bathroom, but it's been an hour."

I shack my head and pity her. Sonic is a huge jerk, to me mostly. Maybe because I broke his heart? Who knows.

"Amy," Silver starts, "just enjoy yourself, forget about that blue jerk."

"But-"

"Hey! You can hang out with us!" Amy and Silver's heads turn to me. I turn my head side to side to see who said that. But I realized, it was me.

"Oh uh-"

"I would love to! You're so nice Kyla!" my right eye starts twitching, Silver sweat drops.

"All right, you can come with us Amy." Silver says.

What did I hear, disappointment? I whimper, yes I whimpered. Amy looks at me.

"Are you alright Kyla?" she asks. I shack my head and say, "Sorry 'bout that."

Amy smiles, "Alrighty then, let's go!"

Amy grabs mine and Silver's hands and drag us away.

Please Sarah, don't have Amy make us go clothes shopping.

{Silver's P.O.V}

Amy took us clothes shopping. Oh lord why.

Darn you Kyla and your kindness towards Amy. Sigh.

Amy drags us to Sears and started looking at the dresses. She grabs random dresses and grabs Kyla's arm.

Kyla shoots me a pleading look. I know Kyla hates dresses and the color pink. Amy has both of her dislikes but she still pities her. I don't understand that girl.

All the girls I know wears these things, Rouge, Cream, Sonia, almost all of Kyla's team, and Blaze…

Blaze…

I sigh, she's still mad at me is she…

{Kyla's P.O.V}

I'm going to kill Silver!

Amy grabs my belt and loosens it, I stop her, "W-W-What are you doing?!" I stammer.

Amy giggles, "Getting you in these dresses silly!" she pulls my pants all the way down and my boxers were showing (I wear boxers, so what, they're comfy)

She unbuttons my white collared shirt and pulls it over my head. My face is fully red, good thing I wore a tank-top.

She grabs a random dress and throws it over my head. My eyes are closed the whole time. I don't want this! I'm a tomboy! I hate dresses and pink and anything girly!

I am a strong, powerful, Opal guardening! Holy Sarah why!

{Silver's P.O.V}

I wait for Kyla and Amy. What's taking so long?

I hear a door open and I turn around.

My eyes widen and I feel blood rushing in my muzzle.

"K-… K-Kyla?!"

There she was. Her face flushed and red with a face saying 'I'm going to kill a puppy' look.

I examine her clothes; she was now wearing an emerald green gown with pearly white, lace trimming it. A little hat was placed on her head but her pointed bangs covered it, barely visible. Her mysterious blue eyes look up at me.

"Not. One. Word."

I giggle, "Well you do look kinda cute."

Kyla looks down to her hands and blush.

"SMILE!"

Me and Kyla whip our heads around and flash!

"I can't wait to show everyone!" Amy squeals.

Kyla yells, "Don't. You. DARE!"

"Already sended it to everyone." Amy grins.

"You BI-" I slap my hand on Kyla's mouth.

"No cussing." I say.

"Crap…" Kyla curses

Amy runs out of the store laughing.

"NO!" Kyla screams, "MY LIFE IS RUIND!"

Kyla runs out of the store.

I run after her, "KYLA!"

Oh crud, she is ticked.

Dan it Amy, she is going to kill you.

I run after Kyla as fast as I can.

{Kyla's P.O.V}

How could she do this to me, I thought we were friends?

I sit under a tree and pant in exhaustion. I wipe sweat from my forehead and hold back tears.

I haven't cried ever since I was ten, when I had learned my destiny.

I am screwed, everyone will make fun of me, oh man…

I hear a leaf crunch, I snap my head around to see the mobian.

Silver.

"Kyla, is that you?"

"What do you want?" I snap.

"Hey don't be mad at me o.k?"

I look down, "Kay. . . sorry."

Silver sits down next to me, "Kyla, you alright?"

"I… Ya." Silver gives me a look that says you're lying.

"Maybe," I say, "I don't want to show my face anymore. I should just live in IceMik or something."

"Don't think that, everyone isn't going to hate you."

"Ya, but they'll make fun of me."

Silver turns his head to me, "They're not going to do that, tease you yes, but make of you no."

"Are you sure about that? How do you know?"

Silver shrugs his shoulders, "I didn't laugh did I? I bet everyone will be saying you look really cute in a dress."

I blush for the umpth-teenth time today, "I don't wanna be cute." I pout.

Silver just laughs, "Come on! You're adorable!" my face is fully flushed.

"You suck eggs, BIG time." I said.

"Heh, all well," Solver leans over and kisses my cheek, I freeze.

". . ."

"Come on," Silver starts, "let's go home." Silver gets on his feet and picks me up bridal style and stops moving. "Um, Kyla?"

"Y-ya?"

"Would you be hunted down for stealing?"

I snap my head up, "Amy already PAYED for it you know."

"Oh, okay and I got you plushies."

I wrap my arms around Silver, "Thank you, you're a really good friend."

Me: Why. Did. I. Wear. A dress?

K.C.: It was you're idea.

Me: Alright, if the things in this story confuse you, I'm working on a new story called- *K.C. slaps her hand on my mouth.*

K.C.: Don't spoil the story.

Me: *pushes hand away* I WAS SAYING THE "Team Time Dimension Chronicles" NOT THAT STORY!

K.C.: Oh, alright.

Tara&Emillee: Read & Review!

Silver: Sorry for bad spelling and grammer. And Time hearts will be posted as fast as possible, Kyla has school you know.


End file.
